1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a system and method capable of automatically generating an abstract for a digital document.
2. Description of the Related Art
As digital technology advances and the Internet blooms, information published and disclosed in the Internet rises rapidly, and we can browse or inquire any information through the Internet easily and obtain information and data not only from media such as books, televisions or conversions, and thus saving us the trouble of inquiring or searching for data.
However, the data volume of the Internet is huge, users have to put up lots of efforts to find a desired document or content sometimes, and the level of difficulty for finding the appropriate data is increased. Furthermore, users unconscientiously spend too much time on repeatedly browsing excessive data or digital content with no substantial meaning to the users.
For example, many portal websites provide instant news now and allow users to browse news documents released by different media organizations in a short time. The quantity of such news documents falls within a ranges from hundreds to thousands and has an update of once every several minutes, and the huge quantity of news documents may give rise to an information overload problem. More particularly, many of these news documents come a same news event, whose content may be substantially the same or even identical. Therefore, it is absolutely necessary to find a quick way of processing the digital documents and information to allow users to obtain the required or useful information in the shortest time.
As to the extensive use of search engines, users can an automatic abstract method to search their desired information and determine whether or not to read or access an article according to the content of the abstract in the search process, such that it can expedite the searching speed and reduce the time for users to browse the documents.